What about une petite confrontation ?
by The Black Venus
Summary: Albus, plus connu sous le nom d'ARTEMIS, a 16 ANS. Que se passe t il quand il décide de se projetter au temps des MAURAUDEURS, en entrainant avec lui HP et DM. Slashs. HUMOUR. Chap2:Le grand méchant Look. Chap3 :Sweet 1975.
1. Prologue

Titre : What about une petite confrontation ?

Auteur : Moi-même

Paring : Tout le suspence est là ! Lol, non pas totalement quand même. Disons que la plupart seront des paraing HOMOsexuels, mais il y aura aussi un petit James/Lily.

Personages principaux : Albus Dumbledore aka Artémis, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Personages secondaires : Les Mauraudeurs et Lily.

**Avertissment** : Il y aura sans doute des passages **R** ou **M **! D'où le rating de cette fic, soyez en avertis.

NdA : Le prologue est plus court que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! PS : RdV à la fin pour une mise au point chronologique et un petit supplément.

Disclaimer : Les personages de cette fiction ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Mrs JK Rwling. Toutes les modifications par rapport aux livres "Harry Potter" sont ma création Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_15 Septembre 1860_**

La chambre du préfet était calme et lumineuse, bien que le soleil n'ait qu'à peine commencé à se lever. Un jeune homme à la peau claire était étendu sur le grand lit qui occupait la majeur partie de la pièce. Il dormait encore, lové dans le drap en soie blanche orné d'un fin liserai or et pourpre. On aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux était longs, soyeux et d'une couleur éclatante. La plupart des filles de Poudlard auraient d'ailleurs donné père et mère pour avoir la même chevelure auburn.

Un rayon de soleil levant vint lui frapper la poitrine alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Néanmoins il ne consentit à bouger que quelques instant plus tard alors qu'une série de petit coup timides se faisaient entendre sur la porte massive. Rapidement il enfila son jean Diesel préféré, un Wonnha, et alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir approximativement 13 ans se tenait sur le seuil, déjà rouge pivoine à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Quand elle vit le corps androgyne de son idole apparaître, elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves ! Il était torse nu et ses longs cheveux frôlaient le bas de ses reins...

" Euh... je voulais... enfin je..." commença-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le jean du sex symbol de Poudlard.

" Tu trouves que c'est nul pour un mec de mettre un jean conçu pour les femmes ?" Questionna ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

" Non... c'est même plus beau que sur certaines filles... je veux dire... c'est vraiment... bien." conclut-elle les yeux baissés, de peur de rencontrer le bleu des siens et de s'y perdre.

" D'accord. Alors, quelle est le but de ta visite dis moi ?"

" C'était pour te donner ça..."

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet rouge en forme de coeur. Mais à peine l'eut-il saisit que la demoiselle détala comme une lapine effarouchée en gloussant furieusement. Le jeune homme sourit et ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir un simple mot :

" Artemis, je t'aime. Laura."

_Elles sont marrantes ses petites_, pensa-t-il en se laissant tomber doucement sur son lit.

Ce beau jeune homme se nommait en réalité Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais tout le monde l'appelait Artemis. Il était, le meilleur élève de Poudlard et il était conscient de sa puissance et de sa beauté. Il n'était pas imbu de sa personne, juste réaliste, même si, étant de nature taquine, il aimait à jouer les princes.

_Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire cette année ?_

A 16 ans il était en 6ème année mais il aurait déjà pu avoir finit ses études à Poudlard, étant donné qu'on lui avait proposé par deux fois de sauté une classe. Il connaissait déjà le programme du niveau septet cette année, alors qu'il commençait à vraiment bien maîtrisé son aura magique, il voulait faire quelque chose de nouveau, d'excitant, d'exaltant même. Partir quelque part peut-être ?

_Oui ? Pourquoi pas, mais où ?_

Quelque part où il pourrait continuer à évoluer et à s'instruire.

_Le futur !_

Oui, cette idée lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, de la part de son oncle, actuellement directeur du département des mystères, un Retourneur de Temps... En le modifiant un peu, ça devrait fonctionner sans problèmes. Mais le défi à relever n'était pas assez pimenté...

Et si... et si il emmenait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ! Quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait ? Oui... deux personnes, deux personnes qu'il connaîtrait dans le futur, de qui il se souciera dans l'avenir. Deux personne qui, elles, seront ramenées en arrière dans le temps, tandis que lui fera un bon en avant. Deux garçons, cela va de soi. Il était bisexuel mais préférait la compagnie des hommes. Année d'arrivée ? 1975. Mais avant il fallait qu'il s'écrive une lettre. Pour demander au futur Albus (celui qui y était déjà,bref levieux lui) de se montrer prudent, et de ne pas trop traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard (sait-on jamais ?) durant le début de l'année 1975.

Comment savait-il qu'il allait vivre aussi longtemps. Tout simplement parce qu'Artemis était Artemis. Ou parce que Albus était Albus (comme vous voulez), c'est à dire quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et clairvoyant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était l'identité des deux jeunes hommes qu'il allait arracher à leur présent.

**oOo**

**_Même heure, 15 Septembre 1997_**

Draco Malfoy s'étira longuement, tel le rusé félin qu'il était, tandis qu'a l'autre bout du château, Harry Potter se cognait le nez contre le rebord de sa table de nuit en bois alors qu'il cherchait ses lunettes.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ? Des critiques ? Des remarques ? 

Comme promis, petit rappel chronologique :

1844 : Naissance d'Albus aka Artemis  
1959 : Naissance des Maraudeur (pas le groupe, les individus lol)  
1980 : Naissance de Draco et Harry.

Petit sumplément : Le jeans Diesel, Wonnha : img19.imageshack.us/img19/1132/wonnha6iu.jpg

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ? Des critiques ? Des remarques ? NdR ! lol

xXx The Black Venus


	2. Le grand méchant Look

Titre : What about une petite confrontation ? 

Auteur : Moi-même

Paring : Tout le suspence est là ! Lol, non pas totalement quand même. Disons que la plupart seront des paraing HOMOsexuels, mais il y aura aussi un petit James/Lily.

Personages principaux : Albus Dumbledore aka Artémis, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Personages secondaires : Les Mauraudeurs et Lily.

**Avertissment : Il y aura sans doute des passages R ou M ! D'où le rating de cette fic, soyez en avertis.**

NdA : Le prologue est plus court que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! PS : RdV à la fin pour une mise au point chronologique et un petit supplément.

Disclaimer : Les personages de cette fiction ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Mrs JK Rwling. Toutes les modifications par rapport aux livres "Harry Potter" sont ma création Bonne lecture.

**MERCI à mes 6 reviewers : Flo, Sahada, Cyzia, Cornedrue7girl, Lanya, et Creme de moshi. Je vous adores ! **Normalement j'ai répondu qux reviews pas email... mais si y'en a qui se sentent laisé dites le moi, parcequ'au début, je savais pas qu'on pouvais répondre aux reviews par l'intermédiaire de ff . net...

J'ai vraiment **adoré** écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai essayer de mettre de l'humour à ma sauce lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**Même heure, 15 Septembre 1997**_

Draco Malfoy s'étira longuement, tel le rusé félin qu'il était, tandis qu'a l'autre bout du château, Harry Potter se cognait le nez contre le rebord de sa table de nuit en bois alors qu'il cherchait ses lunettes.

_Aiiiiieeeuuh, qui a laissé passer ce cognard ? Les gars vous êtes pas chics franchement…_

Dans un geste machinal, la main du Survivant continuait à tâtonner en quête d'une certaine paire de lunettes. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux bonnes minutes qu'il réussit à se saisir de l'objet. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il cru. Le fait est que, dans sa recherche, il s'était déplacé vers le haut de son lit et que par conséquent, en voulant reposé la tête sur la chose blanche et moelleuse qui partageait ses nuits, il avait furieusement heurter le cadre en bois du lit.

_Mais aaaaayyyyyyeeeeuuuuuuhhhh ! Bordel !_

« ça va mon gars ? » s'exclama Ron en voyant la tête de Harry.

« Pourquoi t'as laissé rentrer un Troll des Montagnes dans la chambre ? Il m'a à moitié assommé le bougre…»

« Et même complètement ! » assura Seamus en se moquant du beau brun.

Et tous les occupant du dortoir de partir dans un fou rire Griffondorien !

_**Dans la salle de bain des Serpentards de 6ème année**_

Draco Malfoy s'observait attentivement dans le miroir tout en appliquant délicatement une bonne couche de gel hors de prix sur sa chevelure blonde quand deux mains se posèrent sur son torse blanc.

_Oh… non…_

« Hello playboy… »

« Pansy, n'y songe même pas… »

« Ce que tu peux être frustrant… Tu sais que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent de te sauter dessus, mon amour ? »

_Je vais péter un plomb… Salazard aide moi !_

« ça va finir pas jaser quant à ton hétérosexualité, tu sais ? »

« Lâche moi, putain ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Blaise Zabinni pour renter dans la pièce. Il mis un petite claque sur la fesse droite de Pansy tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et ajouta à l'adresse de Draco :

« C'est vrai mon ange… »

Draco rougit violemment et envoya valser la savonnette de Pansy qui, on se demandait bien pourquoi, avait élu domicile dans la salle de bain des Serpentard de 6ème année (nda : la savonnette pas Pansy… quoi que ça m'étonnerais qu'à moitié que les douche soit bien squattées)

« Ta gueule ! »

_Ils font chier à insinuer des choses comme ça. Je suis un sex-symbol, y'a pas de doutes mais j'ai plus envie de sortir avec des filles pour les jeter… c'est plus drôle. En fait peut être que ce que j'aime c'est les voir toutes baver sur mon corps de rêve… Et Blaise qui m'appelle « mon ange » pour me faire enrager raaahhhhhh !_

Draco fit une entrée si majestueuse que plusieurs dizaines de filles faillirent recracher leur chocolat chaud. Le beau blond se passa tranquillement la main dans les cheveux en regardant Blaise du coin de l'œil, histoire de s'assurer qu'il l'avait vu faire le beau gosse devant trois tonnes de nanas. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et entreprit de se servir du thé au citron (nda : lemon powa !).

« Très réussie ton entrée » remarqua Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Puis, comme si de rien était, elle glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Draco.

« Bah les pattes… » Grogna Draco.

Pansy fit une moue amusée, semblant vouloir lui dire à la fois qu'il le regretterait plus tard, mais aussi qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était devenue l'une des filles les plus cotées de Poudlard et elle le savait. Une grande taille, de longs cheveux bruns, un sourire ravageur et l'œil coquin, voilà ce que tous les étudiants de Pouldard aimaient chez elle.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Harry Potter n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange.

Draco se sentant observé, regarda droit devant lui et vit deux yeux verts émeraude le fixer sans ciller. A l'autre bout du réfectoire, Potter lui adressa un clin d'œil et prit une cuillère de chantilly qu'il lécha avidement et langoureusement sans le quitter des yeux.

_Mais il est pas bien ce mec… _s'étrangla (en pensées) Draco. _Il me drague ou quoi ? Et d'où il la sort sa chantilly ?_

_Hypothèse en voie de validation_, pensa Harry. _Il est devenu pivoine… alors Malfoy aurait-il vraiment tourné homosexuel ? Franchement il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, les filles y'a que ça de vrai… enfin… je penses. Tant que ce n'est pas Cho, ni Lavande, ni Parvaty, ni Hannah, ni Pansy, ni Luna, ni Ginny, ni… enfin bref._

Harry ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion car la voix peu aimable de son très détesté professeur de potions l'en empêcha :

« Potter. Bureau de Dumbledore. Tout de suite »

_Quel sadique ! C'est bon t'as pas besoin de ce rictus désabusé Sevy, t'es déjà assez moche._

Harry se leva et prit le chemin de l'antre directorial avec quelque appréhension. Que lui voulait Dumbledore ?

Au bout d'un moment, le Gryffondor entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour mieux voir Draco Malfoy, idole de ses dames, marcher d'un pas aristocratique.

« Tu me suis ? » questionna Harry.

« Tu ne vaut pas cette peine. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« My pleasure. »

« Et je peux savoir où tu vas dans ce cas… »

Draco aurait voulut ne pas lui répondre, rien que pour le faire chier. Mais il devait justifier sa présence dans ce couloir désert.

« L'autre vieux timbré m'a fait 'quérir' » dit-il en reprenant les propos du professeur McGonagall.

« Bien. » soupira Harry sur un ton qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

Draco compris que c'était là que le brun se rendait également et il reprirent leur marche en silence.

Draco était pour entrer sans frapper (« Après tout il nous attend ? »), mais Harry préféra toquer (« Espèce de malappris ! »)(« Oh, attention Potter commence pas à jouer à ça avec… »)

« Ah ! Mes deux jeunes étudiants préférés » s'exclama le directeur.

_Gloups_, firent-ils.

« Ah… Cette année mes amis ! Quelle année ça va être pour vous ! Je n'ai qu'un conseil, amusez vous ! »

« Il débloque… » chuchota Draco à l'adresse de son meilleur ennemi.

« C'est l'explication la plus probable… » confirma Harry.

« Voilà… il doit être arrivé » délira le vieux croûton tout en se dirigeant vers la porte sur laquelle il colla son oreille.

« Tu es là… » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui… » répondit une voix derrière la porte. « Tu es le _moi vieux _? »

« Déjà perspicace… » répondit le directeur.

Harry et Draco était plus perplexes que perplexes.

« Je vais me retirer à présent » annonça Dumbledore agitant la main pour faire apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. « Mes quartiers personnels… » expliqua-t-il en commençant à monter.

A peine eut-il disparut que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant apparître un jeune homme d'une beauté extraordinaire.

« Amuses toi bien Artemis ! » cria la voix de Dumbledore, alors que les escalier se volatilisaient.

Artemis détailla les deux jeunes hommes de la tête au pied. Alors c'était eux qu'il allait faire voyager ! Il se dit qu'il aurait difficilement pu trouver mieux. Tous deux étaient incroyablement sexy à leur manière. L'un était brun, presque ténébreux, avec un regard qui vous transperce de part en part. L'autre avait une peau tellement pâle qu'elle en paraissait délicieuse, de magnifiques cheveux blonds et un regard glacier qui vous clou sur place.

« Parfait… Je suppose que ça demande une petite explication ».

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête en cœur.

Mais qui était ce jeune homme aux cheveux extra long et au corps pour le moins androgyne ?

« Je suis à la fois votre passé, votre présent et votre futur »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Harry.

« Dumbledore ? » fit-il incrédule.

Celui-ci fut surprit qu'Harry trouve si vite et fit une petite moue vexée :

« Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ? »

« Je sais pas… le contexte, les longs cheveux auburn et puis surtout le regard… pétillant » avoua Harry a contre cœur.

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Minute papillon ! Tu es en train de me dire que cet… énergumène est Dumby… _notre_ Dumby ? »

« Hum… Je ne suis pas encore tien beau blond » susurra Artemis en faisant à Draco un clin d'œil suggestif.

Alors que ce dernier rougissait à vue d'œil, Artemis repris :

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, oui. Et j'ai 16 ans ! J'ai pensé que ça serait amusant de faire un voyage dans le temps et très… instructif. Et j'ai décidé de vous emmener avec moi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Harry. « Mais non ! »

« Comment tu savais que ça allait être nous ? Et où on va d'abord ? » s'emporta Draco.

« Je ne savais pas que ça allait être vous ! C'est sans doute le _vieux moi _qui à déjà vécu l'histoire, qui vous a fait venir dans son bureau exprès pour moi… Mais au fait, nom et prénom, s'il vous plait messieurs ! »

« Je suis Harry Potter »

« Malfoy, Draco. »

« Mensuration ? »

_Arrrgh_

« Je plaisantes… Au fait, tout le monde m'appelle Artemis.» dit-il en se retournant pour observer les étagères.

Harry et Draco furent instantanément captivés par la silhouette du jeune homme. Il avait un jean qui semblait taillé pour lui et un T-shirt noir moulant portant une inscription rouge au dos : « Le grand méchant Look ».

Harry sortit de sa contemplation assez vite et observa Draco, prenant soin de lui faire un haussement de sourcil significatif quand le blond se tourna vers lui.

_Tu ne serais pas entrain de mater Dumby, enfin… Artemis, là ?_

_Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter, t'es jaloux ?_

« Ah, voilà. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait laisser ça pour moi. Harry, Draco : on ne pourra pas utiliser notre véritable identité là bas, alors on va devoir modifier nos noms de famille. Je serais… voyons… Artemis Hunter. Ouais c'est bien ! On sera la famille Hunter ok ? »

« Famille… » s'étrangla Draco.

« Frères ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement deux d'entres nous, l'autre sera un cousin. »

« Je fais le cousin ! » s'exclama Draco en levant la main.

« Ok. Mais t'es le fils du frère de notre père, donc t'as le même nom de famille ! »

« Umpf. »

« Accordé ! Maintenant, les piercings. Ne faites pas ces têtes là, c'est pour nous empêcher de faire des bourdes… »

« Y'a des gens qu'on connaît là où on va ? » questionna Harry, qui ne pensait même plus à l'absurdité de la situation.

Artemis ne pris pas la peine de répondre : « Draco dans la lèvre du bas… Harry, à l'arcade sourcilière… et moi… éhéh, vous le saurez peut être un jour. Et hop! » joignant le geste à la parole, il pointa sa baguette sur les trois anneaux argentés qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je rêve… c'est ça je dois rêver. » fit Malfoy.

« On est fin près ! » s'exclama Artemis. « Départ imminent ! » ajouta-t-il en réglant le retourneur de temps.

« Et tu compte nous forcer peut être ? » ironisa Draco.

« C'est pas mon genre… »

Et Artemis colla fermement les deux jeux hommes contre son corps, direction 1975.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plut ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Ce qui me ferrais encore plus plaisir c'est que vous me laissiez une review ! Si vous ne savez pas quoi mettre, je me contenterais de " I luv u !" (mdr).

A + les chéri(e)s,

I luv u all,

x.X.x The Black Venus.


	3. Sweet 1975

Titre : What about une petite confrontation ?

Auteur : Moi-même

Paring : Tout le suspence est là ! Lol, non pas totalement quand même. Disons que la plupart seront des paraing **HOMOsexuels**, mais il y aura aussi un petit James/Lily.

Personages principaux : Albus Dumbledore aka Artémis, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Personages secondaires : Les Mauraudeurs et Lily.

**Avertissment** : Il y aura sans doute des passages **R** ou **M** ! D'où le rating de cette fic, soyez en avertis.

Disclaimer : Les personages de cette fiction ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Mrs JK Rwling. Toutes les modifications par rapport aux livres "Harry Potter" sont ma création Bonne lecture.

**Remerciement** : A mes 9 reviewers qui m'ont permis d'atteindre un totale de 15 reviews en 2 chapitre, ce qui n'est pas si mal je penses ! Gros Bisous à : **Cyzia, Cryk, Elodie** (merci beaucoup pour le compliment ma belle), **zaika, 666Naku, Polarisn7, maledian, Sonia** (voici la suite ma poulette !) et **sat1**. Et désolée pour le retard au passage lol ;) J'vous aime fort.

Note pour ce chapitre : Il est peut être un peu court, en fait il finit de mettre en place la situation initiale : donc il est important (lol). Je l'ai trouvé intéressant à écrire, il pose les bases pour de folles aventures (re-lol) alors BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 3**

Tout sembla tourner autour d'eux. S'ils s'étaient un jour demandé ce que ça faisait d'être une chaussette dans un lave linge, ils avaient eut leur réponse.

Harry et Draco sentaient le corps d'Artemis contre le leur, inconsciemment ça n'était pas pour leur déplaire, mais ils gesticulèrent dans tous les sens pour la forme.

Soudain tout s'arrêta, et plutôt violemment pour Draco, qui se retrouva projeté sur un gryffondor mâle qui avait à peu près son âge.

_Une chance que ce gus est amortit ma chute… Mais où sont passés Artemis et Potter ? _songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui, se souciant à peine du pauvre garçon étalé sous sa noble personne.

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère bien trempé du Gryffondor qu'il avait aplatit.

« Dégage, sale rat ! »

Il fut vivement projeté et se retrouva nez à nez avec le sol de pierre.

_Pas de doutes, _pensa-t-il_, au moins, on est bien à Poudlard._

« J'attends des excuses… » gronga la voix du garçon brun.

L'inconnu agrippa Draco par le col, et lui fit faire volte-face :

« Alors ? »

Draco eut le choc de sa vie : c'était Le Balafré.

« Potter ! » ragea-t-il en se dégageant.

« Bien joué ! » ironisa ce dernier.

« Je vais t'éclater la tronche… »

Le garçon qui faisait face à Draco n'en cru pas ses yeux… restait-il encore des inconscients (mis à part ces abrutis de Serpentard, bref ses adversaires habituels) pour oser le défier, lui, James Potter, Maraudeur dans l'âme… ?

« Mais qui t'es d'abord ? »

« Qui je suis ? » s'offusqua Draco.

Il fut d'autant plus vexé que tous les élèves le regardait de la même manière ahurie.

« Je suis Draco Mal…. umpf »

Il fut étouffé par la main d'un certain androgyne plaquée sur sa bouche : Artemis.

« Tss, tss… » fit celui-ci. « Veuillez pardonner mon cousin… on vient d'arriver… il est un peu bouleversé, le pauvre. »

_Bouleversé, moi ! Non mais quel crétin… et pourquoi éprouve-t-il le besoin de se justifier devant cet abruti de Potter, _songea Draco.

_Attends une seconde… il n'a pas de cicatrice ce boulet… et il a les yeux bleus… Serais-ce…_

« Tu es James Potter je suppose ? » fit Artémis en tendant la main.

« Ah… » fit James, satisfait d'être reconnu en tant que personnalité locale, en répondant à la poignée.

« Artemis Hunter, et mon cousin : Draco Hunter »

James hocha brièvement la tête en direction de notre blondinet préféré.

« Mmh… à ce que je vois vous avez beaucoup de tendresse les uns envers les autres dans la famille » fit une voix à côté de James.

Sirius Black, idole des foules et Maraudeur inconditionnel, faisait allusion à la position d' Artemis et de Draco. En effet, le blond était ceinturé par son aîné qui le tenait fermement serré contre lui.

Artemis se détacha de son supposé cousin et vint se planter devant Sirius, adoptant une pose provocatrice.

« Je suis toujours très tendre, petit chiot… » lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Remus Lupin.

« Du calme mon loup » lui dit Artemis avant de s'éloigner de Sirius.

« Je te présente Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Lui, là, c'est Peter Pettygrow. Comment ça se fait que vous n'arriviez que maintenant ? » questionna James qui sentait la situation déraper.

« Draco aime se faire remarquer… » expliqua Artemis.

« Connard… » souffla l'intéressé.

« Bon, allons voir le directeur… » fanfaronna Artemis en faisant fit de l'insulte lancée par son 'cousin'.

« Heu… » fit Drago indécis « et Pot… Harry ? »

Artemis sourit intérieurement, ça marchait comme sur des roulettes. En fait, il avait fait exprès d'oublier le Gryffondor juste pour voir si Draco s'en soucierait.

« Il te manque ton cousin, hein ? » lui dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil significatif.

Draco rosit légèrement tandis que James demandait :

« QUOI ? Et il y en a un troisième comme vous ? »

« Oui, mon frère, Harry Hunter »

_Cette année va être sportive, _pensa James.

« Dommage pour toi Sirius… Ton statut d'idole va être écrasé… » fit-il remarquer en faisant allusion à la beauté certaine des deux cousins.

« Le tiens aussi… » répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'il s'en fichait à moitié.

Il lança un regard éloquent à Artemis tandis que Remus se renfrognait.

**A l'autre bout de château…**

_Aaaaiiiiieeeuuuuhhhh… j'ai mal, en plus j'en ai marre de dire 'aie'… Pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de me taper dessus aujourd'hui ? Bon, où sont mes deux… compatriotes (si on peut dire ça comme ça…) ? _songea Harry en se frottant la tête.

Il allait avoir une bosse c'était sûr… et ni Artemis, ni Malfoy n'était en vue. En fait, le couloir où il se trouvait était totalement désert. Harry se releva difficilement et marcha en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche.

Une chose bizarre se produisit… il voyait de plus en plus flou. Surpris, il s'arrêta et enleva ses lunettes : c'était beaucoup mieux… Très étrange….

_Je dois être dans l'aile Est…_

Un fois arrivé dans la lumière, il surprit son reflet dans la vitre et remarqua son piercing à l'arcade.

_Artemis a dit : « c'est pour nous empêcher de faire des bourdes… », songea Harry. Il doit s'agir de piercings magiques inhibiteurs, ou quelque chose comme ça… Peut être que c'est ça qui a guérit ma myopie… après tout, si on est vraiment en 1975, mon père doit traîner dans les parages et comme je lui ressemble beaucoup…_

_Au fait où est le piercing de Draco déjà…_

Il rougit légèrement quand il revit en pensée l'anneau métallique passé dans la lèvre de son pire ennemi.

_Pourquoi je penses à ça moi ?_

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin car des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait se cacher ou pas.

« Salut » fit une voix féminine.

Harry sentit tous ses muscles se raidir : il avait en face de lui Lily Evans, une jeune fille absolument magnifique qui deviendrais plus tard sa mère.

« Mam… Lily ? » se corrigea-t-il.

« _Ma Lily ? _» reprit-elle, intriguée, en s'approchant. « Ah c'est toi… » fit elle à la fois déçue et méprisante, semblant prendre Harry pour quelqu'un d'autre. « James Potter, quand arrêteras tu de te foutre de moi ? »

« Mais… je… non tu fais erreur. »

Surprise par ce balbutiement totalement indigne d'un Maraudeur digne de ce nom, Lily se rapprocha encore un peu.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Tu n'es pas James… Tu as des yeux verts… et pas de lunettes… »

Harry fut tenté de répondre : « et ben, pour quelqu'un qui donne l'impression de détester James tu as l'air de l'observer bien en détail… », mais il se retint. A la place il se présenta :

« Harry Hunter »

« Lily Evans »

« Je sais… »

« Pardon ? » fit celle ci.

« Je disais : enchanté ! » se reprit Harry juste à temps.

« Moi de même » fit Lily en souriant largement. « Je regrette de t'avoir confondu avec Potter, tu es cent fois plus galant et aimable… ».

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise :

« Hum… Je viens d'arriver en fait, je suis nouveau… »

« Ah, ce qui explique que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, je t'aurais sûrement remarqué ! »

La gène gagna encore une fois Harry. Devant son mutisme Lily décida :

« Bon, je t'emmène voir le directeur… enfin, plutôt la directrice adjointe, parce que Dumbledore est partit pour deux jours… »

* * *

Voilou ! Maintenant j'attends vos reviews avec impatience : Gros Bisous ♥ ♥ ♥

x.X.x The Black Venus.


End file.
